yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Volvo B7RLE
Volvo B7RLE is a low-floor single-deck citybus launched initially in Australia in 2001, and then in the United Kingdom in 2003 to supplement the B7L single-decker, which was unsuccessful in both countries. It is similar to the B7L's predecessor, the B10BLE. In essence the B7RLE is the front section of the B7L chassis mated with the rear section of the B7R chassis. Originally, the B7RLE featured the D7C 6-cylinder, 7-litre diesel engine with a turbocharger and intercooler, producing 290 bhp and meeting the Euro3 incentive emission standard. This was replaced by the Volvo D7E engine, to Euro4/Euro5 incentive emission standards. Unlike the B7L, the B7RLE's engine is mounted at the centre of the rear overhang as opposed to the nearside, resolving the issue of engine intrusion into the saloon. The Volvo B7RLE is also equipped with disc brakes and ABS. The B7RLE appealed more to UK operators, with whom the B7L was unpopular and has sold well compared to its predecessor (FirstGroup plc having been the only major buyer for the B7L thanks to a Volvo contract maintenance agreement). UK operators of the B7RLE include Arriva, FirstGroup, East Yorkshire Motor Services, Blazefield Group, Rossendale Transport, Wilts & Dorset, Warrington Borough Transport and Go North East (part of Go-Ahead Group), Lothian Buses and many more including Travel West Midlands who took delivery a number in late 2006 for the 37 and 311/311A/313 services. Initially the B7RLE was only available in the UK with Wright Eclipse Urban bodywork. Since 2004 it has also been used as a low floor single-deck coach, with a longer front overhang and Wright Eclipse Commuter body. From late 2006 the B7RLE in the UK is available with Plaxton Centro bodywork (the first example being sold to GHA Coaches), followed by Alexander Dennis Enviro300 and Optare Esteem bodywork in 2008. The B7RLE can also be found in many other countries, including China (Shanghai), Hong Kong, Malaysia, India, Indonesia, Singapore and Taiwan. However, many of these buses use local bodywork, as do the Volvo B7RLEs that Saracakis constructed for Thessaloniki. Singapore has B7RLE's running in Sentosa featuring Liannex bodies, either in a citybus configuration for its internal shuttles, or as open-top double-decker buses. A Euro-4 demonstrator featuring Soon Chow bodywork was offered to SBS Transit (initially meant for a one-year trial) in December 2007, registered as SBS8030L, and is currently plying Service 334. Volvo B7RLE was running in Timothy North, which had featured a radical design for the 6 buses. A demonstrator with Soon Chow was offered to Bus Timothy in 2007. The bodywork adopted by Malaysia's B7RLE, operated by Kuala Lumpur-based bus operator RapidKL as a wheelchair accessible bus, features a more radical design by Gemilang. in June 2011 Mercedes-Benz lost the contract with Transperth and Volvo won. All of the Volvos in the Transperth fleet have Volgren bodywork. the earlier B7RLEs featured the Volgren CR228L body, the later models feature the Volgren Optimus body. All Transperth Volvo B7RLEs have McConnell urban seats and are air-conditioned by the Thermo King Citi-RT. See Also * List of buses External links *Product description in Volvo website * Volvo's first city buses in India operating. 2006-01-25 Volvo Buses.Retrieved 2009-06-23 B7RLE